dotflowfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shio Ramen
Administration Hey, I noticed you've been reverting vandalism for the past few days on here. I've reverted the vandalism and reported the users to the global group that handles it, but have you considered adopting this wiki? The administration seems to be inactive for quite a while and you look like the only active user on here. Cheers! -- Cube-shaped 14:57, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Thanks for stopping by! Adopting the wiki sounds like a good idea; I think I'll go for it. Shio Ramen (talk) 17:12, May 21, 2018 (UTC)Shio Ramen Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 15:58, June 4, 2018 (UTC) : Congrats! -- Cube-shaped 22:38, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Writerfox Hey, Could you ? They seem to be vandalizing the wiki for some time now. -- Cube-shaped 10:00, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Hello... Um... There's more vandalism going on with Smile, Fetus and Flesh Walls World pages... Sorry to bother you again! Scelus XII (talk) 18:36, May 29, 2019 (UTC) I also would like to know if you have another social media (Like Discord, Hangouts, DeviantArt, etc.) so I can let you know if the vandalism goes too far. Please don't think I'm a creep! >.< I just want to let you know about this... idiot. ~Scelus XII Visit by Hey there, LightHouse here, an unofficial community helper. I just wanted to let you know, I've come thru and undone the vandalism by that vandal earlier! Vstf members will take care of him later. If vandalism is a really serious issue, you can contact Fandom Staff and suggest they enable the spam filter. It can automatically block users who use certain words. Thanks! LightHouse38 (talk) 01:12, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Fetus Hey could you move the page User:Fetus back, because I previously made a mistake, if you don't know how, just go the and click on the revert button next to "revert vandalism and the page will be moved back ?--Mgdodl (talk) 07:09, May 31, 2019 (UTC)